Serena's First Time In Bed
by Pkmn Trainer IA
Summary: This is a story that I thought of just out of random with my oc Pkmn trainer Isiah. The plot is set in Kalos, more specifically Lumoise City (North and South boulevards). If you want to know more, read it!
_This story will be Rated M due to the smut content. Hopefully it's a good story and you all like it!_

The group of five Pokémon trainers had just entered the North side of Lumoise City. Shauna, Calem, Serena, Trevor, and Tierno were all exhausted and their pokémon teams were completely exhausted as well. They have been traveling around the Kalos region to pursue their dreams. During that time, Serena and Calem had been dating. The lovebirds had only lasted for roughly a month before Calem needed a break. Serena was completely heartbroken from this and still is from it. Her and Calem had remained friends but they weren't as close as they were. Shauna and Calem on the other hand, had been getting closer to each other.

The five trainers quickly ran to the PokéCenter to heal their Pokémon. Nurse Joy was overwhelmed and tried to work quickly before taking all Pokémon to be treated and he well rested. Trevor and Tierno left and headed to Trevor's house to stay. Calem and Shauna talked as they walked upstairs and giggled to each other. Serena sighed softly to herself as she looked down.

"Sweetie you are allowed too get a room upstairs to rest." Nurse Joy smiled and walked to the young teen with her Pokémon team.

"Oh thank you…but I'm not sure if I want to go upstairs.." She takes her pokéballs and puts them on her belt.

"I take it you had a thing with the young man who went upstairs?" Joy asked softly as she rubbed the young teen's arms

"Yeah…" She looked down more

"Go get a room sweetie. The showers are in the bathrooms with the bedrooms. " Joy smiled and encouraged Serena to stay and try to be her mind off things.

"Okay. Thank you Nurse Joy" Serena smiled and hugged her before walking upstairs. She sighed as she walked past Calem's room and into a room that presumed to be vacant. She looks around and closes the door, locking it. The showers were quietly going in the bathroom but she ignored it as she thought she was hearing things.

She takes off her black high top shoes and lays her bag on the chair. Her bag was laying on top of another bag. She turns around and starts taking off her black shirt that went with her red skirt. Her ruby red lace bra was showing now as she bends over and drops the skirt, black lace panties to match her bra, leaving on her black stocking socks as she sits on the bed, looking around a bit.

The shower shuts off as she leans back, stripping off her bra and panties, now sitting nude on the bed. She looks down at her virgin pussy and wondered why Calem didn't want her anymore. Shauna was three years younger than them. As she begins to open up her pussy lips, a teen walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist "Ohh..um excuse me miss" He spoke softly as she jumped a bit.

"O-oh this is your room? I just thought someone left their stuff here.." She covers up a bit

The teen smiled softly at her as he walks to her, handing her his T-shirt to cover her chest up. Serena blushes and takes the shirt with a soft grab. He walks to his stuff and gets a fresh change of clothes. Her eyes watched him a bit "You uh..look familiar" She tries to start up a conversation with the teen

"Well I am not too famous." He looks back as he gets his boxers on and pants on. "But anyways, the name is Isiah." He walks to her, shirtless as he greets her

"Y-you're that Isiah?!" She exclaimed, knowing who he was.

"Yep that's me." He finished getting dressed with a different shirt. She shakes his hand and smiles "I'm Single…I mean Serena..!" She blushed and corrected herself. 'Great job Serena, you know he isn't single dumbass' She curses herself in her mind.

Isiah chuckled softly to himself "Well if you want to go that way, I'm single too."

She blushes madly and giggled nervously. 'Single? No way!' She spoke to herself. Isiah started to grab up the rest of his stuff as he lays her bag back in the chair and picked up his shoes "You can stay in this room sweetheart. I don't mind getting another room." He smiled softly as he leaves the room show she has a room to stay in. She smiled softly and went to the shower to relax and wash up.

She strips completely nude and starts up a hot shower "Ohh he left me some water" She smiled softly as she washes her body, gently massaging her boobs and washing her pussy gently as she cleans up. She sighed happily as she just met the strongest trainer in the world. And plus, she had the biggest crush on him. She relaxes under the water until it gets cold, getting out and drying her hair and body with a fresh towel.

Serena looks at the shirt he gave her to cover up with and wondered if she should take it back to him. She shakes her head and puts it on, the shirt fitting her slender top figure nicely. She smiled at it and lifts it up a bit, smelling his scent still in the shirt. She walks to her bag and grabs some panties, putting them on and crawling into bed, sleeping soundly.

-The next day-

Serena wakes up, fully refreshed. She walked out of her room and searched for Isiah's room. Once she found it, she knocks on the open door as Isiah turns around "Hey do you want your shirt back?" She asked softly, rolling the hem of the shirt in a nervous seductive nature.

"Nah go ahead and keep it. I'm heading to the boutique today here anyways so I can get a new one."

"Oh you're heading there?" She really wanted to go into the boutique in Lumoise City but wasn't stylish enough to enter.

"Yeah. You wanna come with me and do some shopping?"

"Yes! I mean if you would me to.." She blushed.

"Yeah go get dressed and I'll pay for anything you want" He smiled softly at her and got ready.

Serena quickly hurried to her room and got dressed quickly. She went to his room and walked out with him. She fiddled with her hands a bit as she blushed softly.

"So how old are you Serena?"

"Oh I'm 18"

"Really? Me too."

She blushed more as they entered the boutique. Isiah walks around gets a new shirt, paying for it. Serena walks around starts grabbing shirts, gently tugging Isiah's sleeve to buy them. Isiah looks through the clothes and takes her to the dressing room, stepping in with her "Here change into these and let me see." He hands her clothes back to her.

Serena blushes madly as she strips in front of him, changing into every piece of clothing. He walked over and rubbed her sides, smoothing the wrinkles. She blushes madly and bites her lip, feeling her pussy getting wet a bit from this. She strips and gets into what she had wore before, hoping he didn't see the wet spot in her panties as she dressed.

Isiah pays for her clothing and waits for her. Once Serena finished, she hurries to him "So now where?"

"Well let's explore Lumoise." He smiled and started walking, taking her around.

-Around 7:30pm-

The two start heading to the PokéCenter on South Boulevard. Serena didn't care if she met back with her team of friends, she had the best night of her life so far. Isiah had taken her to a 3 star restaurant in Lumoise, bought her brand new clothes and everything, now it was time to relax under the massage he said he would give her.

She smiled softly as she carries her bag of clothes into the PokéCenter and heads upstairs with him. Once she found a room, she waits to close the door so she can have Isiah to herself for the night. Isiah walks in and sets his bag down, taking her stuff and setting it with his as she lays down on her stomach. He smiled and pulled off her shoes.

"May I take off your dress?" He asks first before starting.

"Yes you may." She smiles softly 'Fuck yes you can!' Her mind yells. Isiah starts removing her dress and laying her clothes to the side. He starts massaging her temples. She smiled softly and closed her eyes as he begins.

An hour goes by as his hands worked his magic into her skin. Her bra was off when he massaged her back, her legs felt amazing as he had kneaded out those stubborn knots and popped her ankles. She was rolled over now as he massages up her legs, his hands at the bottom of her panties. Serena starts feeling a bit hot, feeling his amazing hands under her panties.

"Mm hey I know this might be a bit weird to ask but could you…pull my panties off and massage higher?" Her cheeks flushed red when she asked. Isiah nods and pulls them off her, massaging up on her pussy. A soft quiet moan was let out. 'Oh yes. Oh god yes touch me there Isiah' She bites her lip at the dirty thought. His soft hands massaged each lip of her pussy. Her moans were barely audible to Isiah. 'Ohhh god Isiah yes! Touch me there!' Her mind screams loudly.

She moans a bit louder as Isiah massaged. He heard her but didn't say anything at all, massaging the outside of her clit. Her pussy starts getting wet. Isiah looks at his fingers as she is turned on. Her moaning grew a bit louder as she grabs her boobs in pleasure "Ohh Isiah…" She moans and blushes.

Isiah stops and looks at her, licking off each fingertip and winking at her. Serena blushes madly as she liked what she saw. He chuckled a bit and massaged her sides, going up to her boobs. "May I?" Serena nods and let's go of her boobs as his hands take over, massaging sweetly. 'Ohhh yes ohh Isiah' Her heartbeat picked up a bit as he massaged her.

Finally stopping, he sits up a bit before going to the showers. Serena laid there and waited. The shower started going and she jumped up, running to the showers. She peeks into the shower when it started to steam up. Her eyes widened, seeing his dick and how big he is. She rubs her pussy a bit and smiles "Hey can you leave the shower going when you get out please?"

"Yeah I can do that" He starts washing his body up. After a good five minutes, he hollers for her as he wraps his waist in a towel. Serena ran to the shower and hoped in as he left. She started washing up but stopped, sitting in the shower floor as she strokes her clit "Mmmm Isiah.." She moaned softly. She spreads her pussy open and strokes up, moaning sweetly to herself, closing her eyes as she fantasizes about Isiah making love to her. She tries fingering her virgin pussy without it hurting, accepting what pain it brought, her finger slides in and out "Ohh Isiah..!"

Isiah heard her and slowly made his way to the bathroom, wondering what was going on. Serena fingers fast in her virgin pussy to quickly end her fantasy when she hears him knock. Her moans got louder as she feels her orgasm building up "Oh. Ohhh Isiah." Her pussy starts to get a bit sensitive. Isiah opens the door and walks in on her masturbation, watching her hit an orgasm. "Ohhh Isiah! Oh I'm cumming!" She bucks her hips a bit as she hits her orgasm, her eyes meeting his and instantly blushing as she came. She pulls her finger out and looks up, embarrassed.

Isiah walked to her a bit and licked around her finger, cleaning it off for her. He gets her a towel and helps her up as she is weak to her knees. He politely dries her off and dries her pussy off.

"Ohh..t-thank you and I'm so sorry you seen that…" She blushed "The thing is…I have this massive crush for you…I'm so sorry" She was highly embarrassed now.

"Don't be sorry for anything sweetheart. Masturbation is a good stress reliever." He smiles warmingly at her. "I would do the same to you." He scoops her up and carries her off to bed. Serena snuggled into his chest "Can you sleep with me tonight?" She blushed and corrected herself quickly. "I mean in the same bed with me."

He only chuckled softly "I know what you meant and yes I will." He lays her down and lays beside her. She quickly curls into his body as her head is on his chest, sleeping all ready as her orgasm had wore her out. Isiah does the same and curls into her, cuddling her as he pulls a blanket over the two.

-The next morning-

Serena groans softly as she stirs awake, something hard and stiff was poking her ass. She rubs her eyes and blinks a couple times as she looks back at Isiah. She sees he was still asleep and thinks its not him so she lays there, wondering what was poking her. Isiah cuddles more to her, the poking going more into her. She pulled away a bit and lifted the blankets.

Isiah's dick had been poking her ass as he was erected. Her eyes widened as she seen how big his dick is now. Her hand slowly goes and gently grips the tip of his boner. Isiah groaned softly as he wakes up slowly, looking at her. He looks down and quickly sits up "Oh shit. Sorry Serena." He tried to lose his boner but couldn't. She only smiled at him.

She stops and reaches down in between her legs and feels her panties were starting to get soaking wet. 'Horny? But how?' She wanted to think but ended up with 'God I need his dick now'. She bites her lip and looks at him a bit before grabbing her stocking socks "H-hey I can help you lose it." She bites her lip seductively at him to win him over.

"Oh really? How?" He looks at her lips.

"W-well I'm a virgin…and you're a virgin so I was thinking we could have…some fun you know?" She laughed nervously.

Isiah smirked and leaned forward "Hmm after what I saw last night." He bites his lip in the seductive manner as she instantly gets seduced. She smiles and crawls in his lap, wrapping her arms and legs around him as the two teens start to French kiss deeply.

His hands traced her sides as he grabs handfuls of her nice bubbly ass, squeezing. She moans and leans her head back. Bingo, her neck was now exposed as he leans forward and starts to suckle her neck, nibbling and love biting her sweetly. Serena's moans grew louder as she closes her eyes in pleasure. 'Oh god yes. This is actually happening' She smiled at the thought.

Isiah breaks the kiss and pushes her off him, climbing on top of her and pinning her hands to the bed as he kisses her neck more. 'Oh my god that was fucking hot!' Her mind screams as he was getting every turn on he could find. She smiles and moans, lacing their hands together.

Now shit was really happening as Isiah unhooks her bra and bites it away, dragging it off her D-Cup boobs. She gasps and watches him as he kisses up her stomach slowly. He locks around her nipples once he reaches chest high. She moans as her nipples harden and perk up in his lips, gently running her hands down his back.

He starts kissing down her body as he gets to her soaking wet panties. She bites her lip and watches as she bends her legs at her knees. He bites the juicy fabric and pulls her panties down slowly. "Ohh Isiah that is so hot." She moans sweetly. Once her panties were off, Isiah starts making his up to her virgin pussy to give her a good lick before he really pleases her. His lip kissing up her thighs and get closer to touching her wet pussy.

She gasps and closes her eyes, hands grabbing handfuls of her boobs and getting ready. He licks her clit and swallows the mixture of his saliva and her juices. He starts licking her pussy as he opens it up. She gasps and moans when she feels his warm breath on her pussy. She moans his name as she runs her fingers through his long hair.

He slides his tongue in and starts French kissing her pussy, working his magic in her. She moans loudly and grips his hair gently, her walls getting tight around his silky smooth tongue. Her breathing picked up as she squeezes her boobs, getting more pleasure from this. She arches her back up as her body shakes a bit in pleasure. She was enjoying this so much.

"Ohh Isiah right there! Right there!" She squeals in pleasure as she quickly rubs her clit as an orgasm builds up in her. "Ohhh fuck!" She was holding back as he continues to eat her out, swirling his tongue around sweetly as he suckles her pussy.

Her toes curl and the knuckles turn white as she arches her back again, her fluids squirting out of her pussy and into his mouth. Serena was bucking up and down uncontrollably in the orgasmic pleasure as he still continued to eat her out, her legs clenching around his head. "Ohh Isiah I'm cumming I'm cumming!" She moans loudly as her squirting continues for a bit. She falls onto the bed as she quivers in pleasure.

Isiah swallows her juices and slides his tongue out, taking each lip of her pussy and sucking it dry before cleaning her pussy up. He was turned on and wanted to fuck her badly. He starts stripping out of his clothes for this. 'Oh god Isiah please take me. Take me please' Her body and mind beg for him.

He pulls out his huge hard dick, precum glistening his tip. She smiled and sat up, stroking up and down his hard manhood as she licks her lips to lube him up. She slowly licks around his tip before sliding him into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks out as she sucks on him.

Isiah lays on his back as she sucks on his dick, massaging his balls and fondling them with pleasure. He holds her hair back out of her face so she didn't get her hair in her own mouth. He lets out a soft moan as he bites his lip.

She pulls off and lays on her back as he gets in between her legs, rubbing his dick up and down her clit. She moans softly and smiles "I'm ready."

"Its gonna hurt when I penetrate you." He warns her a bit

"I don't care. I want you to make love to me." She smiled and gets ready for him.

He nods and sticks her with his tip. She moans softly and feels him in her a bit. He pulls out and sticks her with his tip again. She lifts her legs up for him and smiles sweetly. He smiles and takes her legs, letting her wrap them around his body. He slowly slides in but gets stuck at halfway. He pushes in farther and breaks her hymen, shooting pain up her pussy, stretching her walls to fit his dick.

She screams a bit as she tears up in pain, rubbing her pussy to ease the pain. Isiah goes to pull out when she stops him. "No please…I want this" She looks down and sees blood on his dick from penetrating her virgin pussy. She wiggles her hips as his dick slides deep into her, balls deep in her pussy. He lays down to her and kisses her deeply as he begins to gently thrust.

She winced but moaned softly as the little pain she was getting was now pleasurable. She wraps her body around him as he thrusts gently for their time. She moans and sucks on his neck, leaving dark hickeys on him. "Faster please. Faster." He nods and starts picking up the pace on his thrusts, his tip hitting her g spot as he rubs her clit "Mmm yes."

The bed starts rocking forward a bit as he thrusts in her. Her moans were quiet at first. "Harder baby please harder." She blushes when she called him baby. He smiled and obeyed her wishes as he thrusts harder and faster, his balls hitting her ass as he thrusts, the bed now rock and grinding against the flooring. She moans his name and wraps her legs tightly around him, her walls clench around his dick as she gets ready for an orgasm. "Ohh Isiah please. I'm close." She moans.

Isiah thrusts a bit harder and faster for her, squeezing her boobs gently and twisting her nipples gently. She moans loudly and arches to him as she starts cumming down his dick and balls. She starts breathing a bit faster.

After a good hour and thirty minutes, Serena had already hit four orgasms and was on her fifth. The bed was now bouncing up and down, rocking back forth as Isiah was pounding her pussy. "Ohhh Isiah I'm gonna cum!" She screams in pleasure as her walls clench tightly around his dick.

He was panting a bit and started to feel his dick thickening up in her pussy. She moans and arches her back, cumming one last time as she pants hard, squirming as he pleasures her. "Hey baby I'm getting close to my orgasm. Where do you want it?" He asks as he starts kissing all over her boobs and neck.

"Just cum in my pussy baby. I'm protected." She smiled and held his head on her boobs as he thrusts harder and faster. His moans were muffled in her boobs as they bounce up and down on his face. He moans loudly as he holds back more, ramming his dick in her pussy roughly. She screams out in pleasure as her pussy starts milking his thick dick.

"Ahh Serena! I'm cumming!" He moans loudly as his dick releases. A huge splash of hit sticky fluid starts getting pumped into her small pussy. She moans loudly as she feels this. His dick throbs hard as he delivers more fresh cum into her. He soon finished as his dick softens, pulling out slowly. White fluid starts pouring out of Serena's pussy. She moans softly and rubs it into her pussy, keeping it in her "Ohh Isiah its so warm.." She smiles as he leaves dark hickeys all over her boobs and neck.

"Hey Serena…You want to be my girlfriend?" He smiles and asks her.

"Hell yes I do!" She squeals happily and hugs him close. The two lay there and cuddle as her pussy pushed out his cum onto the sheets….


End file.
